Don't Wanna Cry
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Yoongi suka Namjoon, tapi Namjoon sendiri sudah memiliki orang yang disukai. Bodohnya, saat Yoongi hendak menyelipkan surat cintanya untuk Namjoon, seseorang memergoki aksinya! "Apa sunbae menyukai Namjoon?" "Memangnya tidak boleh?" Yoongi memerah malu. "Akan aku bantu mendekati si Namjoon itu! Sebagai gantinya jadi temanku, ya?" Park Jimin x Min Yoongi! BTS Fanfiction! One-shoot.


"Don't Wanna Cry"

Inspired by : Seventeen's Song "Don't Wanna Cry"

Fanfiction By : Amanda Lactis

Summary : Yoongi suka Namjoon, tapi Namjoon sendiri sudah memiliki orang yang disukai. Bodohnya, saat Yoongi hendak menyelipkan surat cintanya untuk Namjoon, seseorang memergoki aksinya! "Apa sunbae menyukai Namjoon?" "Memangnya tidak boleh?" Yoongi memerah malu. "Akan aku bantu mendekati si Namjoon itu! Sebagai gantinya jadi temanku, ya?" Park Jimin x Min Yoongi! BTS Fanfiction!

.

.

.

Bangtan Senior High School, SMA elit yang menampung dua kategori siswa. Kalau tidak kaya dan memiliki pengaruh besar, ya berotak encer dan mendapatkan beasiswa spesial dari Kepala Sekolah. Min Yoongi tidak ada dalam kategori pertama. Dia mengandalkan kecerdasannya, murni karena keturunan kedua orang tuanya. Memasuki Bangtan Senior High School adalah impian semua orang tua bagi anak-anak mereka. Siapapun yang lulus dari sana dijamin mendapat pendidikan terbaik. Yoongi benci dengan sistem siapa yang lebih kaya dia yang diistimewakan, untuk itu dia menarik diri dari pergaulan. Setidaknya, kehidupannya damai sampai sekarang.

"Okay, tenang, bodoh. Tidak ada siapapun di sini, ya, tinggal masukkan ke dalam loker-"

"-Oh? Kau kenal dengan Namjoon? Apa yang hendak kau masukkan ke lokernya?"

Shit. Kepergok di saat kikuk begini.

Yoongi menelan salivanya, mengatur nafas dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia menoleh lambat, begitu lambat sampai si penegur sendiri yang menghadapkan wajahnya untuk mendekat. Yoongi kenal dengan cowok di depannya ini, dia salah satu teman Kim Namjoon, sekaligus junior yang diam-diam dia sukai. Sial. Kenapa harus dia yang melihat aksiku, rutuuk Yoongi dalam hati. Nama lengkapnya Park Jimin, kaya, tampan dan cerdas. Semua ada dalam genggamannya, popularitas berada di puncak tanpa ada kekurangan sedikitpun.

"Nu…gu?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanda nama di bagian dada seragam Yoongi. "Ah, Min Yoongi-sunbae? Kau kenal dengan Namjoon? Mau ku panggilkan?" lanjutnya riang. Yoongi menggeleng tegas, ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan hanya ada mereka berdua di sini. Suasana ramai ketika istirahat hanya berpusat pada beberapa kelas dan kantin. Tapi tidak untuk loker siswa. Jarang ada yang melewati bagian itu.

"Tidak, jangan panggil dia. Dan jangan buka mulutmu, kau mengerti?" Yoongi mengancam setengah cemas. Bibirnya yang mungil digigit agak keras, tanda ia takut setengah mati bila seumpama Jimin tidak sengaja membuka aib terbesarnya selama tiga tahun. Jimin, ajaibnya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan diri untuk tidak membuka mulutnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa, sunbae menyukai Namjoon?" Jimin berbisik pelan.

GLEK!

"Ikut aku, Park Jimin. Kita bicarakan hal ini dengan privat." Jimin menurut saja ketika Yoongi menarik pergelangan tangannya entah kemana. Kakinya yang panjang mampu mengimbangi langkah cepat Yoongi. Beberapa murid menyapa nya namun Jimin memilih acuh dan memfokuskan diri terhadap Yoongi. Kenapa seniornya itu terlihat tidak mau ada yang tahu mengenai insiden barusan? Apa menyukai seseorang harus dirahasiakan, ya? Pikirnya penasaran.

Tak disangka Yoongi menuntun mereka ke Perpustakaan, memang sih jarang yang mau mendekam di ruangan penuh buku itu seorang diri. Hanya kalangan tertentu saja. Yoongi sengaja karena dia selalu menghabiskan jam makan siang di sini. Ia yakin, percuma saja bergaul dengan murid kaya yang hanya bisa membanggakan harta kedua orang tua mereka. Dia yang beruntung dan bisa makan tiga kali sehari saja sudah bahagia. Jimin dalam hati mencatat jika Yoongi terlihat lucu ketika tingkahnya yang mengendap-endap masuk. Guru piket sedang cuti hamil, jadi Yoongi akan aman tanpa perlu mendengarkan celotehan gosip dari wanita paruh baya itu.

"Sunbae mau membicarakan hal apa? Tentang perasaanmu itu, ya?" Jimin bertanya usil, menatap wajah Yoongi yang mulai tegang. Aduh, imutnya, ia menambahkan dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Yoongi sekali lagi menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bergoyang lembut akibat angin yang masuk melalui jendela. "Bersikaplah seperti kau tidak ada di sana, berjanjilah padaku, Park. Jika sampai Namjoon tahu, kau harus siap aku bantai sampai tak bersisa." Dengan nada serius yang kentara dari dalam hatinya, Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin yang justru tertawa renyah.

"Justru aku berniat membantu sunbae biar dekat dengan Namjoon, bagaimana? Tapi sebagai gantinya jadi temanku, ya?"

Hening.

"Kepalamu tidak terbentur selama perjalanan ke sini, kan?" Yoongi berjinjit dan mengusap beberapa bagian pada kepala Jimin, sedikit menekan satu titik dan memastikan jika juniornya itu baik-baik saja. Tapi Jimin membiarkan aksi Yoongi, dia begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan Yoongi pada kepalanya. Yoongi sendiri tidak sadar, dan setelah beberapa saat menghentikan aksinya bersamaan dengan senyum canggung menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mianhae, Park. Aku tidak bermaksud." Ujarnya penuh sesal.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa sunbae mengira ucapanku tadi tidak serius?"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya, merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak buku di belakangnya. "Tidak mungkin kau mau jadi teman murid miskin sepertiku. Semua orang bahkan berebut kursi untuk diakui olehmu. Apa untungnya berteman denganku, Park Jimin-ssi?" Yoongi mengakhiri ucapannya tanpa menghilangkan nada santai agar Jimin tidak tersinggung.

"Memangnya aku harus berteman dengan siapa, Yoongi-sunbae? Bukankah aku berhak memilih untuk menjadikan mu temanku?" balas Jimin heran. Tentu saja dia heran, Yoongi yang terlihat cuek pasti merasa kesepian. Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa hidup seorang diri.

"Terserah, yang penting kau harus menjaga mulutmu, mengerti, Jimin?"

Jimin mengangguk bahagia. Misi pertamanya sebagai teman Yoongi ialah, mendekatkan Namjoon dengan seniornya itu.

.

.

.

Jimin sepertinya bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji. Yoongi terkejut setengah mati ketika salah seorang teman sekelasnya bilang Park Jimin datang menjemputnya di kelas. Yang paling gila adalah respon gadis ababil yang dipenuhi hormon. Mereka sampai menjerit histeris dan berusahana menyentuh tubuh Jimin. Yoongi yang diminta jadi temannya saja tidak heboh kok, dia berjalan dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan bisikan iri dari berbagai sisi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa respon mereka berlebihan." Bisik Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Yoongi. Seniornya menanggapi datar dan terus berjalan, tidak sedikitpun melukai harga diri Jimin yang diabaikan.

"Ne sunbae, di kantin ada Namjoon dan Seokjin-hyung, pokoknya kalian harus mengobrol ya!" Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, membentu pose menyemangati yang dianggap menyebalkan oleh Yoongi. Demi Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam sampai menyetujui ide gila si Jimin, racau Yoongi dalam hati.

"Yo, Chim!" sapa Namjoon yang sudah duduk di kursi kantin bersama seorang pria yang Yoongi ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya. Kim Seokjin kenal Namjoon rupanya. Jimin melambaikan tangan ceria, menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang setengah merutuk sebal, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Suasananya super canggung. Yoongi tak berhenti mengalihkan pandangannya saat kedua matanya dan Namjoon bertemu. Laki-laki berparas tampan itu malah tersenyum kecil sesudah menyalaminya.

"Apa Yoongi-sunbae kenal dengan Jin-hyung?" celetuk Jimin. Seokjin mengangguk, tatapan matanya berbeda dari kebanyakan murid berpengaruh besar di sekolah. Ia tetap mengulas senyum pada Yoongi yang notabene jutek dan tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan siapapun sampai lulus.

"Kami sudah sekelas sejak tahun kedua, ne Yoongi-ya?" mendengar namanya disebut, Yoongi menjawab sedikit gelagapan. "A-ah, ne, Seokjin-ssi."

"Tak perlu canggung, Yoongi-sunbae, kami bukan golongan penindas si lemah, kau bisa menyamankan dirimu bersama kami." Balas Namjoon tersenyum yang sialnya menurut Yoongi sangat manis dan tampan sekali. Melihat respon Yoongi, tentunya Seokjin tahu makna tatapan memuja itu. Dia tahu dan sudah pernah mengalaminya ketika pertama kali bertemu Namjoon.

Jimin mendadak bangkit dari tempatnya, "Aku mau membeli roti dulu, kalian tidak mau nitip sesuatu?" Seokjin dan Namjoon menggeleng, mereka sudah menghabiskan satu porsi makan siang sebelum ke kantin, berdua di atap seperti layaknya pasangan normal lainnya. Yoongi merasakan tenggorokkannya kering seketika, baik Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak menutupi kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, Yoongi-ya," Yoongi mendongak. "Iya?"

"Apa kau menyukai Namjoon?" Seokjin bertanya tepat sasaran, mengenai ulu hati Yoongi yang terasa nyeri entah kenapa. Namjoon tetap tenang, ia duduk tegak dan lewat tatapannya meminta jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Kalau aku bilang iya, apa kau akan marah, Seokjin-ssi?"

Seokjin tersenyum, sedetik kemudian tertawa. "Untuk apa aku marah? Justru aku senang karena ada yang menyukai dia. Bukan begitu, Namjoon?"

Namjoon menyetujui ucapan Seokjin dengan gesture tangan terulur mengusap puncak kepala Seokjin, kekasihnya. "Yoongi-sunbae, saat kau mengejar dan menyukaiku, kau melupakan fakta bila ada satu orang gila yang mati-matian mendekatimu." Yoongi mengerjap, mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja Namjoon katakan.

"Orang itu bahkan memohon pada kami untuk tidak menyakiti hatimu, dia tidak ingin teman pertamanya sakit hati karena ditolak Namjoon. Bodoh, kan dia?"

"Tunggu, jangan bilang-"

"-Yoongi-sunbae! Aku belikan roti melon, dan susu! Sebagai gantinya pulang bersama denganku ya?"

Suara Jimin menyela kesimpulan yang Yoongi ambil secara singkat. Seokijn tak bisa menyembunyikan raut geli diikuti kekehan Namjoon. "Lihat? Kau punya satu orang gila yang menyukaimu sejak dulu, Yoongi-ya." Seokjin menepuk bahu Yoongi sesaat sebelum ia dan Namjoon pamit undur diri. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan. Tapi anehnya, kenapa Yoongi tidak merasa cemburu? Harusnya ia marah, kan?

"Loh, mereka sudah pergi duluan? Aish, dasar. Ah, Yoongi-sunbae, bagaimana? Apa pendekatannya sukses? Tapi kenapa Namjoon berpegangan tangan dengan Seokjin-hyung? Apa mereka-"

"-aku permisi."

Yoongi berjalan menjauhi Jimin yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Lelaki itu tetap diam di tempatnya berpijak bahkan saat punggung mungil Yoongi perlahan hilang dari pandangannya.

Sementara itu, Seokjin yang masih memikirkan reaksi Yoongi bertanya pada Namjoon. "Apa menurutmu mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Namjoon tergelak. Tangannya terulur dan merangkul bahu Seokjin mesra.

"Yoongi-sunbae tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, mungkin hanya kagum? Dan Jimin, aku tidak menyangka dia jatuh cinta sejak tahun pertama kami memasuki sekolah ini dengan Yoongi-sunbae." Seokjin menghela nafas sedikit lega, sekarang tinggal Jimin yang harus menjelaskan pada Yoongi agar dia tidak terus-terusan salah paham. Baik Jimin maupun Yoongi pantas untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

"Sunbae! Yoongi-sunbae! Tunggu aku!" Jimin berlari kepayahan akibat Yoongi yang sedari tadi menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi dan Yoongi sudah meninggalkan kelasnya secepat mungkin, berjalan sambil mengabaikan teriakan Jimin.

"Ku mohon berhenti, sunbae. Memangnya kau tidak capek main kejar-kejaran begini?"

Benar. Yoongi tidak dilahirkan dengan fisik kuat dan stamina yang tiada batas. Dia justru memiliki tubuh cenderung lemah, sekarang saja nafasnya mulai bersengal-sengal, dia terpaksa memakan keegoisannya sendiri tanpa merasa perlu mendengarkan penjelasan paling masuk akal dari Jimin. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, semua sudah selesai, batinnya mantap.

"Hah..hah….aku…berhenti Park…hah…"

Jimin berhenti tanpa banyak bicara, jaraknya hanya terpaut satu meter dengan Yoongi. Seniornya itu sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan sesekali memegangi dadanya. Musim dingin tidak pernah bagus untuk Yoongi, semua terasa memusingkan dan merepotkan di saat bersamaan. "Apa sunbae mau mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu?" Jimin menatap cemas Yoongi, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sunbae kesayangannya.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, sialan. Apa maksudmu, Park Jimin?!" seru Yoongi kesal. Wajahnya yang semula pucat kini diwarnai semburat merah tanda emosi perlahan naik. Jimin menelan salivanya, mencoba memilah kata yang kira-kira bisa diterima oleh Yoongi.

"Soal hubungan Jin-hyung dan Namjoon, aku bersumpah tidak tahu apa-apa, sunbae. Kau boleh memotong habis rambutku bila aku berbohong." Jimin maju satu langkah, melihat Yoongi yang tidak menunjukkan penolakan membuatnya maju kembali, satu langkah dan akhirnya mereka berhadapan.

Yoongi menggeram rendah. Tangannya gemetar dan hal itu mencuri atensi Jimin, lelaki itu dengan gentle meraih kedua tangannya dan mengusapnya, mencoba menghangatkan suhu tubuh Yoongi. "Apa kau menyukaiku, Park Jimin-ssi?" sahut Yoongi kemudian. Namun Jimin tetap bungkam, secuil senyum tulus yang tercetak pada wajahnya membenarkan pertanyaan Yoongi. Menjelaskan segala ketidaknyamanan pada hatinya.

"Ne, aku menyukaimu, sunbae. Aku sengaja diam dan memilih memandangimu dari kejauhan. Tapi siapa sangka sunbae menyukai Namjoon. Untuk itu aku-"

"-kau membantuku dengan dalih mendekatkanku, tanpa tahu bila hatimu bisa saja tersakiti, begitu?"

Hening.

Suara deru kendaraan melatar belakangi situasi mereka berdua. Rumit. Canggung. Jimin tak menghentikan kegiatannya menghangatkan jemari Yoongi, namun berakhir setelah tatapan Yoongi terarah padanya. Tatapan kecewa, bingung, dan sedih?

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kau bisa berterus terang padaku." Suara Yoongi terdengar menyedihkan. Ia tidak kesal saat mengetahui hubungan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Ia justru kecewa kenapa Jimin harus bersikap seolah ia tidak memendam perasaan terhadap dirinya. Yoongi merasa bersalah karena itu.

"Jika aku berterus terang pun, apa sunbae mau menerimaku? Sunbae sendiri bilang, aku tidak perlu berteman denganmu. Bukankah secara tidak langsung kau menolakku?"

Demi Tuhan, Yoongi bersumpah untuk mengubah sifatnya yang suka blak-blakan dan kurang memfilter kata-katanya ketika kesal. Dia tidak ada niatan melukai hati bersih Park Jimin. Jujur saja, lelaki seperti Park Jimin adalah idaman bagi semua wanita. Apa dia pantas untuk disukai Jimin?

"Baiklah, aku tarik ucapanku tempo hari. Untuk itu kau harus melakukan pernyataan dengan benar, bodoh. Jangan buat aku berdiri terlalu lama ketika musim dingin. Kau mau aku mati karena Hipotermia?"

Wajah Jimin cerah tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Dia kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi, matanya menatap lurus wajah manis seniornya. Bibirnya melengkung, senyum Jimin berdampak besar bagi Yoongi yang justru salah tingkah.

"Aku, menyukaimu, sunbae. Maukah sunbae menjadi kekasihku? Aku janji akan jadi pria baik untukmu." Kata-kata gombal Jimin terasa menyenangkan untuk Yoongi. Biasanya dia pasti mengernyit jijik bila ada yang merayunya begitu, tapi sekarang ia senang. Yoongi tertawa kecil, ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Jimin dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Tindakannya itu mengundang tanya dari Jimin, sebelum akhirnya Yoongi berhenti, menoleh dan mengatakan satu kalimat yang tidak akan Jimin lupakan.

"Hei, kau mau berdiri di sana sampai kapan, kekasihku yang tampan? Cepatlah, aku tidak akan menunggu lebih lama."

Jimin berjalan mengimbangi Yoongi, meraih tangan kirinya untuk digenggam erat. Seniornya itu memang yang paling manis. Sekarang misi Jimin hanya satu, membuat Yoongi bahagia karena memiliki dirinya sebagai kekasih. Jimin tidak akan menyakiti Yoongi, ia berjanji dalam hati. Karena Jimin, mencintai Yoongi setulus hatinya.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note** : Halo! Kembali dengan saya di sini. Yah saya kemarin sempet menelusuri instagram dan nemu sebuah lagu, karena gak tau judul nanya adik kelas ternyata lagunya Seventeen dan honestly langsung punya ide buat fanfic baru dengan judul yang sama. Kenapa saya belum update dan malah bikin fic baru? Karena otak saya belum mau membagi ide *plak* dan yah ini juga buat pelarian dari rasa kecewa saya, bener-bener down sampe bisa namatin fic ini dalam waktu dua hari. Anyways, semoga kalian suka dengan fic kedua ScreenPlay saya, ya *wink*

Regards,

Amanda Lactis


End file.
